The Pack
The Pack '''is the second book in the Dogs of the Drowned City series. Shep and the pack travel all over the city trying to find their owners and face many terrible dangers. '''The Pack was released in 2012. it is preceded by The Storm; its followed by The Return. Summary On their own… Left behind by his family, Shep the German Shepherd has survived a horrific storm and protected his new friends from a terrible flood, collapsing buildings, and the pack of wild dogs running loose in the city. Shep is the new pack’s alpha dog. Or is he? Shep keeps trying to do the right thing, but even after the storm, the city is dangerous- the people are still gone, and in their place are mounds of toxic trash, deadly water lizards, and hundreds more stranded pets. The pack grows hungrier by the day. Can Shep hold them together like a true alpha? And if he can’t… who will? Praise “An ambitious, thoughtful book… Action fans will love the climax,… Adventure lovers will enjoy the cliffhanger ending, and political junkies will wonder if dogs are more advanced than we are.” ~Kirkus Reviews "Curl up with your kibble and savor this incredible story of dogs left behind when a hurricane sweeps through their city. This page-turner follows stalwart Shep and intrepid Callie, who despite her ‘yapper’ size is up to her muzzle in courage, as this extraordinary canine duo braves their new environment and forms a new pack. Dayna Lorentz has delivered a book with bite--and with a great heart." :~ Kathryn Lasky, author of The Guardians of Ga’Hoole and Wolves of the Beyond series Characters That Appear :Shep :Callie :Blaze :Honey :Fuzz :Zeus :Odie :Boji :Higgins :Ginny :Rufus :Rosie :Ripley :Wensleydale (Cheese) :Virgil :Daisy :Oscar :Snoop :Dover :Panzer :Paulie :Bernie :Mooch :Hulk :Baxter :Jazz :Waffle :ChaCha :Mr. Pickles Excerpt (Excerpt from Chapter 3: The Case For The Cat) Shep hesitated in the doorway. The street shimmered with heat, though the sun was low in the sky and the moon already shone like a ghost near sunrise. He smelled the pack in the alley toward sunset. "What are you waiting for?" Honey woofed, sticking her head Out beside Shep's. "Shep-dog waiting to see if maybe Fuzz get eaten by snake before meet dog-pack." The cat hissed at Shep from his perch on Honey's back. Why couldn't Fuzz have been a nice cat, a friendly cat, a cat that didn't make you want to bite his bony neck in half? There might have been some chance of convincing the others with a nice cat. With Fuzz, Shep just hoped Callie didn't eat him before he and Honey could scramble back to their den. In the alley, the pack was moaning about sleeping arrangements. "Are we sleeping Outside?" whined Oscar. " I don't think I can sleep Outside. Those poop bags could use their jelly strings to strangle me in my sleep!" His tail was set firmly between his legs. "Don't be silly, pup," barked Ginny. "No dog of my breeding sleeps Outside like a common mutt." She stood and shook her fur. "Where are we sleeping?" she woofed to Shep as he approached. "And don't say this tottering pile of stones." She flicked her muzzle at Honey's building. Virgil shifted on his paws. "I agree," he grunted. "And I don't advise we start sniffing around in another building in the dark." He then lowered his head. "If you'd like my opinion, Shep." "What about the yard?" woofed Honey, stepping out of the shadows. "There's a little Park behind my building with a stone fence around it. We'd be Outside, but the fence might protect us from a poop bag with jelly strings. What is ''a poop bag with jelly strings, anyway? Sounds exciting!" She trotted into the group, panting happily, her tai wagging, but no one looked at her- everyone stared at the cat. Higgins coughed slightly. "Uh, miss, uh, golden mix? Yes?" "Goldendoodle! Isn't that fun? I'm Honey the Goldendoodle! I just love my name." She flashed her bright eyes at each dog. "Yes, dear," Higgins yapped, "but have you noticed that there's a cat sitting on your withers?" Honey panted. "Oh,yes," she woofed. "That's Fuzz. He's a Maine coon cat. Say hello, Fuzz!" "Hello, dog-pack," Fuzz hiss-barked. Every single jaw and tail dropped. "Did that cat just bark?" Daisy yipped out the side of her jowl. Shep stepped forward. ''Time to assert some big dog authority. "Yes," he woofed, "the cat barks. And he's joining our pack." jaws remained open, but now all eyes were on Shep. Callie flicked her tail to the side, indicating she wanted a private woof with him, but he ignored her. I'm a decider, ''Shep reminded himself. "Fuzz is Honey's friend, and a special cat, as you can smell." Shep licked his jowls. "He's- well, first, he can bark. Which is unusual." "Unusual?" yapped Ginny. "By Lassie's golden coat, it's undogly!" Shep stood taller. "Unusual or not, he can bark, and we can understand him, which is kind of interesting, in addition to being undogly, right?" He panted lightly, looking each dog in the snout. Cheese waved his tail, and then Boji did. Dover licked his nose. Callie remained still as a rawhide chewie, eyes wide and tail low. Shep continued, "And he can catch mice, which will help with the food problem." He glanced at Honey, who had a dubious expression on her muzzle. The pack caught whiff of Honey's uncertainty, and tails began to fall again. Shep reasserted his stance, chest out and tail high, ears up. " He's a pet who needs our help," he barked, loud and clear. "Why should Fuzz be treated differently than any dog we find? Are we going to turn away a pet who asks for help, even if it's not a pet we'd want under other circumstances? I don't think that's the kind of pack we are. This storm has left all kinds in need of help, and if we happen to be the ones who can help them, then I think we ''should help them." Oscar leapt at Shep's paws. "Yeah!" he bayed. This is whatnot means to be the Great Wolf! Shep even stands up for stinking cats." The other dogs remained still. Honey grinned, her mouth open in a friendly pant, and she waved her tail. Fuzz grimaced, ears back, ready to bolt. Shep wasn't sure if he should remain strong or loosen up and wag his tail. Dover licked his jowls. "Honey, did you say something about a yard?" "Yes!" Shep bayed, a little too loudly. "Let's all head to the yard!" "Okay," Honey woofed, somewhat confused. "Follow me." She trotted past Shep. "Let's move!" snapped Shep. Chapters 1. The New World 2. Garbage, Garbage Everywhere, And Not A Bite To Eat 3. The Case For The Cat 4. New Friends, Old Enemies 5. The Crossing 6. Blaze 7. Shelter 8. Clawing Up The Learning Curve 9. Defensive Moves 10. Growl of the Storm Shaker 11. Hunter and Hunted 12. A Champion Is Born 13. Hunger Pangs 14. Ripples On The Surface 15. Crisis Aversion 16. The Champion Shrugs 17. The Black Dog Rises 18. The Plan 19. The Last Battle